Always
by Suga hi
Summary: Two months after Sirius’ fall. Here we take a look at three people’s lives at this point: Harry’s, Remus’, and Sirius’. Yes Sirius is alive. Deal with it Round-Head!


Summary: Two months after Sirius' fall. Here we take a look at three people's lives at this point: Harry's, Remus', and Sirius'. Yes Sirius is alive. Deal with it Round-Head!

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Got it?

A/N: What is beyond the veil was inspired by my bff Entmoot! Yay! Go Entmoot!

_**

* * *

**_

_**ALWAYS**_

August 13 1996:

Harry Potter:

Two months.

Two months without you.

But, it feels like so much longer.

It changes. One moment I'm talking to Ron and Hermione civilly and the next I hate them and their stupid sympathy! The looks on their faces when they think I don't see. Ron looks afraid of me, he's afraid of saying something that will upset me, so he doesn't speak at all when you are brought up. He doesn't meet my eyes when he does talk. His sympathy is forced. Hermione makes him talk to me, because he doesn't want to. I know. I've heard them talking. She makes him talk to me. He says I'm being more moody than Hermione. Hermione calls him an insensitive pig. Not that I eavesdrop, of course.

Hermione's just as bad as him, though. She is ALWAYS looking at me _sympathetically_. I can't stand it! We can't have a decent conversation without her saying 'sorry' at least three times. She talks, unlike Ron, but she _never shuts up_!

I miss you. Why did you have to leave? Sometimes I feel angry with you. I swear that I hate you. I don't. I hope you realize that.

I swear that I'm going to kill that... that... there are no words to describe what she is! I hate her! I really do. Not just sometimes. Always. I always will! I will get revenge. I'm going to kill her someday. I tried to put Crucio on her. Did you know that? I wish it had worked. I want to cause her as much pain as I can! She deserves it. I want her dead.

And I want to do it.

And I want you back.

I miss you Sirius.

Always.

_**

* * *

**_

Remus Lupin:

I can't believe you're gone. I honestly can't. I haven't been able to since... that night.

When I go into your mother's room to feed Buckbeak I expect you to be there, talking to him, taking the bag from me so you can feed your 'friend'. I expect to be able to roll my eyes at you when you get possessive over your chores.

When I come back after I've been gone on Order business I expect you to be waiting for me by the door, waiting so you can jump me as soon as I get through the door. It always made me laugh. That is until you dragged me into our bedroom and the laugh gave way to other sounds; sounds of an entirely different nature.

When I'm done going over papers and doing everything else that needs to be done around here and I go upstairs for some sleep, I expect you to be there. For you to keep me awake until the wee hours of the morning doing things that just shouldn't be possible at our age.

I miss everything about you. Even the nightmares, as horrible as they were. I miss them because of what happened afterward. I'd hold you, and calm you, and I'd whisper soothing words. And you'd fall asleep in my arms.

Comfort. Familiarity.

I miss it. But I mostly just miss you.

I love you, Sirius Black.

Love you.

Always.

* * *

Sirius Black:

As I awake the first thing I think is 'Harry'. I can hear him. He's calling for me. He needs me. I have to be there for him!

I jump up, but see nothing. Nothing, save for a color that could be called white or black, but is neither. Or is it both?

I hear your voice also. You sound sad. My Moony. Don't be sad. I'm here. I'm alive. Aren't I?

A voice so faint I'm not sure I even hear. _Find him..._

Find him? Find who?

I turn and see a... well, a hole. It's black. Definitely black. It seems to be piercing me. Seems to be going directly through me. Hooking me. Pulling me. I walk through.

It is now blindingly bright! Voices shrieking, screaming, crying out for something... something...

The light dims so I can see properly, though now I wish it hadn't. There are people. People of every form. They range from late teens to some that look older than Dumbledore. Many seem to be in excruciating pain. They are screaming the loudest. They are a horrible lot. Faces twisted in either grief, agony, or both. Several are crying. They scream out names. The commotion and the horror of it all make me feel increasingly sick. I look around past these people...

The way I came in... It's gone! I'm trapped in this horrible place!

There are windows, though. And through them I can see scenes taken straight out of life. Scenes of war, of poverty, of death, of grief. I think I know what I'm supposed to do! I run, dodging through the mass of pain and suffering. I see, through the windows, scenes from my own life and the lives of people I know. I can find you now, Remus! I will be with you soon!

I love you.

I want to be with you.

I am with you.

I will always be with you.

You will always be with me.

Always.

_Always..._


End file.
